


come on love watch me fall apart

by dizzyondreams



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Found Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, part of a larger au i'm working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: “I love you.” He murmured, and Merriell repeated it back to him, over and over until the words were blurring together and Eugene could feel himself slipping into a half-sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this au beamed into my brain by tom hanks and also god the other night in which gene is not cis and an overworked GP with a kid, and snafu is this weirdo ex-marine turned roofer who turns out to be inexplicably good with children. the longfic is still on the back burner, this was just a little thing i wrote to try and get myself out of my writers block lmao, enjoy
> 
> also gene is trans in this like, don't come at me in the comments it's a miracle it's been this long before i rubbed my grubby trans hands all over this fandom

Eugene fished for his keys in the pockets of his coat, shoulders slumped with exhaustion as he fumbled with the key in the lock. His eyes felt hot and itchy in their sockets, and the promise of curling up into bed with Merriell gave him the boost he needed to unlock the door and step over the threshold of his apartment. The hallway was dark, and he dropped the keys into the dish by the door without looking, shrugging out of his coat and stepping out of his shoes in one movement. The coat, he hung up, the shoes he left by the door for Merriell to stumble over when he left for work. 

He stood in the dark hall for a minute, rubbing his eyes as he warmed up from the chill outside. The tip of his nose felt like ice, and he absently made a note to dig out his scarf and gloves. He’d gotten Chloe’s out months ago, but somehow he always managed to neglect himself in favour of her. He knew he wouldn’t be a lot of help to her if he was sick, but it always just managed to slip his mind to take care of himself as he took care of her. 

He could hear the faint noise of the TV from down the hall, and smiled to himself as he finally unrooted himself from the entryway. Merriell must have stayed up to wait for him to come home. The thought warmed him, it was a nice gesture. He walked through to the living room, and then paused in the doorway as he took in the scene that waited for him, heart swelling big in his chest. 

Merriell and Chloe were both asleep on the couch, lit by the flickering light of the TV screen. Merriell was sprawled out along the couch, face turned against the light, one arm hanging down so his knuckles brushed the carpet. Chloe was lying along his front, her sweet little face tucked into his neck, hands curled under her chin. Eugene crept further into the room, quiet so he didn’t wake them. Merriell’s other hand was on Chloe’s back, protective, comforting, and his face looked relaxed and young in sleep. Eugene, stupidly, felt something like tears raising a lump in his throat. He was so tired, and so in love with the two people on his sofa, it was hard not to get stupid with emotion. 

Gently, he moved Merriell’s hand from Chloe’s back, and scooped her up against his chest. She made a sleepy noise and stirred a little in his arms before burrowing her face against his shoulder. Straightening up, Eugene kissed the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her hair. She’d always smelled the same since she was born. When she was tiny, Eugene would lie with her on his chest and just close his eyes and breathe in her soft baby smell and let himself love her. She was getting big now, but Eugene still carried her to bed and tucked her in like he’d done for years. 

Merriell was curled into a tight ball on his side when Eugene came back into the living room, and he shut off the TV before bending down to kiss the shell of Merriell’s ear. “Hey,” He murmured, and shook his shoulder. “Wake up.”

“S’not time for work.” Merriell mumbled, batting Eugene’s hand away.

“No,” Eugene said, and shook him again. “It’s time for sleeping in your own bed.”

Merriell rolled over onto his back with a groan, and blinked his eyes open slow. “Gene?” He mumbled, squinting through the dark. 

“It’s me,” Eugene murmured, and kissed him again. “C’mon, it’s like I’ve got two kids at this rate.”

“Alright, alright.” Merriell muttered, flapping his hand as if he could wave Eugene’s comment away. “Move off.”

Eugene let Merriell tug his clothes off of him, and then pull him under the covers and kiss him. Eugene was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open, but he didn’t protest when Merriell’s mouth moved to his jaw, his throat, his chest. 

“Don’t be offended if I fall asleep while you’re down there.” Eugene murmured, muffling a yawn behind his hand as Merriell grazed his teeth over Eugene’s nipple before wiggling further down the bed. 

“I’m already offended that you think it’d be possible to fall asleep while I’m eatin’ you out.” Merriell shot back, and Eugene didn’t reply, just spread his legs so Merriell could settle between them. 

He didn’t play around with teasing him, just went straight in like he knew Eugene liked. His mouth was hot and wet around Eugene’s dick, sucking on it slow and intense as Eugene knotted his fingers in Merriell’s curls and ground his hips up against his mouth. 

“Fuck, yes.” Eugene bit out, keeping his voice quiet out of habit. The last thing he wanted was Chloe waking up and walking in on them. Merriell hummed in reply, the vibrations around Eugene’s dick incredible along with the wet slide of his tongue. “You know,” He murmured, a little breathless as Merriell licked into him, his hands tight on Eugene’s thighs as he pushed his legs wider. “I’ll stay late at the surgery every night if I can come home to _this_.”

Merriell pulled away from his hole long enough to mutter a ragged, “Y’know I wouldn’t complain,” before he buried his face back between Eugene’s thighs. Eugene moaned, and gripped Merriell’s hair tighter. In the dim light of the room he could just make out Merriell between his thighs, his curls wild from Eugene’s fingers, those pale eyes lancing him through the darkness as he gazed up at him from between his legs. It was obscene, the way Merriell ate him out, and Eugene couldn’t believe he’d ever felt trepidation for not having the anatomy that Merriell had been expecting. It didn’t matter to him, as long as he could make Eugene feel good, it seemed. And God, did he make Eugene feel good.

“Can you-” Eugene began, and then Merriell was already sliding two fingers into him, easy with how wet he’d gotten Eugene and how ready he was for him. “Yeah, holy _shit_.” Eugene murmured, pressing the side of his face into the pillows as his mouth dropped open, the slick slide of Merriell’s fingers perfect along with the feel of his tongue on Eugene’s cock. He could feel himself getting closer now, his hips tipping up involuntarily into Merriell’s face as he chased his orgasm. He could feel it in his stomach, his thighs, his cock, and when he finally came he had to throw a hand over his mouth to muffle his moan. 

Snafu worked him through his orgasm with his fingers deep inside him, fucking him slow as Eugene panted and writhed in the sheets. He spared a glance down when he finished, and felt a low throb of arousal go through him when he saw how wet Merriell’s neck and chin were. He was grinning, smug and vaguely predatory, and caught Eugene’s mouth in a kiss that tasted like him when he crawled back up to his side. 

“Love it when you come like that.” He murmured, burying his face in Eugene’s neck to nip at the skin there. He knew better than to leave marks, but the tiny little sparks of pain made Eugene moan, feeling sensitive all over after that orgasm.

“All over your face?” He asked in a low voice, and Merriell laughed and pulled him into the line of his body by his waist. 

“That’s right, _cher_.” Merriell murmured, voice rough as his hand dropped from Eugene’s hip to between his legs. “Too tired for another one?” 

“Almost.” Eugene mumbled, pressing his forehead against Merriell’s as he hitched his thigh over his hip. “Try me.”

Merriell laughed, a sharp, surprised sound, before he slipped his fingers back inside Eugene easily. Eugene kissed him, rolled his tongue over Merriell’s lower lip before he broke apart from him to moan against his mouth. Merriell’s fingers were working against his g-spot, lighting him up from the inside and putting him to the edge of an orgasm almost immediately. He brought a hand down to rub at his cock, tucking his face into Snafu’s shoulder as he began to fuck him in earnest. 

“You like that?” Merriell murmured, turning his face against Eugene’s head so his lips brushed the shell of his ear. “You gonna come for me again?”

“Yeah.” Eugene said, voice thin as he rubbed at his cock as Merriell rubbed the tips of his fingers into his g-spot punishingly, not letting up for a second. “Yes, Merriell, fuck.”

“Come on, Gene.” Merriell murmured, in that voice like molasses, and then Eugene came wet and messy all over Merriell’s hand, his arm. Merriell worked him through it gently, because he knew how sensitive Eugene got after his second orgasm. 

Eugene shuddered through it breathlessly, half-conscious as he kissed Merriell afterwards. “I’m definitely gonna pass out now.” He slurred, throwing his arm around Merriell’s small body as he gathered him close.

“You deserve it.” Merriell said, quiet, and Eugene hid his smile in Merriell’s neck, so in love it hurt his ribs to keep his heart in check. 

“I love you.” He murmured, and Merriell repeated it back to him, over and over until the words were blurring together and Eugene could feel himself slipping into a half-sleep.

“I was going to ask you how work was.” Merriell murmured, pressing a kiss to Eugene’s forehead as he rubbed his back soothingly with one big, square hand.

Eugene dredged himself up from the depths of sleep to mumble, “It was long, like always.”

“Not horrible, though?” Merriell asked, and the care in his voice made Eugene smile against his throat, heart swelling and blocking off his throat so when he spoke it only came through in a whisper, quiet and intimate in the dark.

“Not horrible,” He pressed a kiss to Merriell’s throat, “Never horrible, since I get to come home to you and Chloe.”

Merriell hummed, quietly appeased, and tightened his arms around Eugene’s middle. The last thing he was aware of before Eugene slipped into sleep was Merriell pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, tender and protective.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! title from only love by ben howard


End file.
